


Le caldarroste

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Writober, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Con l’arrivo dell’autunno c’erano pietanze che si potevano gustare solo in un determinato periodo dell’anno, uno fra questi piatti erano le caldarroste.Era proprio il loro odore che Atobe in quell’istante aveva trovato irresistibile e per lui fu impossibile resistere alla tentazione di comprarle anche per Tezuka, perché era certo che nemmeno lui ne fosse così indifferente.«Sono davvero invitanti, vero Tezuka? »«Sì.»La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	Le caldarroste

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Le caldarroste  
Fandom: prince of tennis  
Pairing: imperial pair  
Prompt: Castagne  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Slice of life, shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Con l’arrivo dell’autunno c’erano pietanze che si potevano gustare solo in un determinato periodo dell’anno, uno fra questi piatti erano le caldarroste.  
Era proprio il loro odore che Atobe in quell’istante aveva trovato irresistibile e per lui fu impossibile resistere alla tentazione di comprarle anche per Tezuka, perché era certo che nemmeno lui ne fosse così indifferente.  
«Sono davvero invitanti, vero Tezuka? »  
«Sì.»  
Aveva fatto centro anche quella volta, dopotutto il suo istinto non falliva mai e lo dimostrava vedere come l’altro pulisse una castagna alla volta non battendo minimamente ciglio di fronte al calore che emanavano.  
«Aspetta almeno che si raffreddino un po’»  
Tezuka non era mai stato un tipo ba abbattersi facilmente e questo l’aveva capito da tempo, però in quel momento l’altro non aveva nulla da dimostrare e poteva anche fare a meno di mostrarsi così impeccabile, però in fondo l’amava anche per questo.  
«Sono perfette»  
«Se lo dici tu»


End file.
